Pieux mensonge
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: Ma version de l'épisode 1x19, naître ou ne pas naître. Brooke est bien enceinte mais ment à Lucas. Mention d'avortement. Brucas.


Disclaimer : Si One tree hill était à moi...Lucas finirait avec Brooke.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de l'épisode 1x19, ma version de ce qu'aurait du être l'épisode POV Brooke.

* * *

Je suis enceinte. Enceinte. Je me le suis répété toute la journée, et je n'y crois toujours pas. J'entends déjà ma mère et ses _Je te l'avais dit_. Et il faut que ce soit du mec qui m'a trompé avec ma meilleure amie. Du seul qui m'a brisé le cœur. Si je ne l'avais pas aimé ce serait plus simple, je n'hésiterais pas autant. Mais c'est Lucas, c'est notre bébé. Mon bébé.

Un bruit interrompt mes pensées, et il faut que ce soit lui. Comme si j'avais besoin que Lucas Scott me poursuive jusque dans ma chambre.

- Combien de fois je devrais te répéter de me laisser tranquille ?

- Je te demande 10 secondes, c'est tout.

- Je suis pas d'humeur pou un déballage, repasse un autre jour.

- Je ne viens pas me disputer, tu n'auras pas à engager la discussion, tu dois juste…écouter.

Je le laisse venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, il continue.

-Mon père ne voulait pas que je naisse. Il a refusé de me reconnaître, mais en plus, il voulait que ma mère avorte. J'ai toujours eu dans l'idée que si je fondais une famille, ce serait pas aussi jeune. J'attendrais d'être installé, de rencontrer quelqu'un…

- Que tu aimes ?

Oh mon dieu, il ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, c'était toujours Peyton, ça a toujours était elle. Je suis l'autre fille, la fille sympa avec qui on s'amuse bien mais celle qu'on ne met pas enceinte. Celle qu'on épouse pas. Je suis juste une trainée. J'ai envie de mourir. Je détourne les yeux, je sens qu'en plus je commence à pleurer devant lui.

-Oui. C'est aussi ce que ma mère pensait.

-Lucas…

- Je fini. Devoir affronter cette situation, ça me terrifie. Mais quoi que tu décides de ton côté, je t'épaulerai, si tu ne te sens pas prête, je le comprendrai. Mais si tu veux avoir ce bébé, je serai avec toi. Je ferai tout ce que je peux, pour être un bon père, je t'aiderai, de mon mieux, tu as ma parole. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Brooke. Ça ira.

Je l'aime encore plus quand il me dit ça et pourtant je crois qu'on ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose de plus douloureux. Il ne m'aime pas. Il ne veut pas de ce bébé, il ne veut pas de moi. Il la veut elle. Et pourtant, il me dit _ça_ ! Il peut pas être juste un salop ordinaire au lieu de Mr Parfait ? Au moins je saurais quoi faire. Mais non. Il ne se contente pas de me donner 50 dollars en me disant de "régler le problème". Peu importe ce que je fais, je ruine sa vie. Il faut que j'arrête ça.

- J'ai menti.

-Quoi ?

- Oui, j'ai menti. Je ne suis pas enceinte.

Mensonge. Je suis une trainée menteuse enceinte à 16 ans, vas t'en Lucas, tu vaux mieux que ça. De toute façon tu ne m'aime pas. Tout ce temps ensemble n'avait aucune signification, je vais juste avorté comme une bonne putain et attendre de mourir de la syphilis.

-Mais j'ai vu le test et…

- Oui, je sais. Mais quand le docteur a téléphoné, il a dit que je n'étais pas enceinte, il a dit que ces tests n'étaient pas fiables.

- Attend, non. J'étais prêt de toi quand il t'a annoncé le résultat.

- Oui, et tu venais juste de me traiter de traînée.

- Tu as menti pour me faire payer ? T'es contente de toi ?

- Et toi, tu es content de m'avoir trompée avec ma meilleure amie ? Avoue !

- Tu es injuste. C'est arrivé sans que je le veuille.

- Que tu l'aies voulu ou pas, ça change rien. Ça reste une trahison et c'est ça qui me fait mal.

Tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors que pour moi, chacun de ces instants passé ensemble...

Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise d'avoir tuer ton enfant. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles, que tu t'en veuilles ou pire que tu lui en veuilles si je le garde. Que tu rate ta vie à cause de cette chose qui grandit en moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te dises que t'aurais jamais du coucher avec moi. Que tu aurais du choisir Peyton.

* * *

- Mlle Davies ? Vous m'écoutez ?

- ...Oh, oui désolée.

- Le médecin est prêt pour votre intervention.

- D'accord.

L'infirmière me jette un regard soucieux. C'est vrai que je tremble un peu.

- Vous êtes sûre de votre choix, Mlle Davies ? Parce que souvent les futurs mamans change d'avis au dernier moment, surtout les adolescentes et, une fois dans le bloc on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Vous voulez peut-être quelqu'un pour vous accompagnez ?

J'y suis alors, pour de vrai, je l'ai atteint. Le point de non retour. Seule au monde dans une clinique, sur le point de tuer l'ange qui sommeil en moi.

Tout ça uniquement à cause de moi. Mais bizarrement ça va. Je crois que pour une fois je fais ce que je devrais faire. Pas le bon choix, parce qu'il n'y en a pas dans ma situation, mais le celui que je devais prendre. Pour une fois j'ai fais un choix par moi-même, pas le plus simple, pas le plus drôle, pas le plus égoïste. Pour une fois je choisis de protéger quelqu'un à mon propre détriment. Non, pas le bébé malheureusement mais Lucas. J'ai choisis. Je pleurerais après.

- Non, ça va. Je suis prête.

Pas de retour en arrière, hein ? Tant mieux.

Ce que tu ne sais pas ne peux pas te faire de tort, ou de peine, hein Lucas ?

Personne ne sera au courant, jamais. C'est mieux comme ça. Plus tard tu auras des enfants avec une femme que tu aimes.

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
